


lucky to have best friends

by KiRa_fromJune



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Best Friends, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kunten, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Musicians, No beta we die like hero, it should be funny, jaewin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiRa_fromJune/pseuds/KiRa_fromJune
Summary: — Это парень Тэна - Кун. Они недавно начали встречаться, — Хендери врет Лукасу. И думает, мне пиздец. Интересно, как глубоко Тэн закопает его, когда узнает что он натворил?/ ау, в котором не слишком умные друзья пытаются помочь Тэну в любовных вопросах и немного о погодной магии
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 1





	1. все ненавидят хендери (кроме яняна)

**Author's Note:**

> это задумывалось, как короткий драббл о кунтэнах, но превратилось в историю о том, как три львицы-тигрицы устраивают свою личную жизнь 
> 
> вы можете написать мне в твиттер, если я зачем-то буду нужна https://twitter.com/_jyoonki

***

В пестрый бар на втором этаже они влетают, отряхиваясь от дождя. Хендери дергается, стягивая кожанку — ему холодные капли попали за шиворот. Тэн стягивает мягкую худи, но не вешает на спинку, а пытается укрыться ей от проморзглого вечера.

— Когда ты научишься брать зонтик? Ну, или хоть бы мне сказал, я захватил.

Если бы они забежали в нечто поприличнее, чем в бар «Манхэттен», Хендери бы мотнулся к официанту за пледом. Но тут надеяться было не на что, как и на предусмотрительность Тэна. Серьезно, Тэн втягивает в дурацкие истории из года в год.

Да, они классные приятели, клятвы на мизинчиках и секретные словечки, и стоило бы давно привыкнуть к повадкам странного глупого неугомонного лучшего друга. Не настолько неугомонного, как Янян, и сам Хендери, но Хендери признается в этом только под пушечным дулом или за билет на концерт Бейонсе. Второго не случалось, к сожалению, первого, к счастью. Все-таки были ситуации, когда бы еще чуть-чуть.

Самая безобидная ерунда приключилась с ними прошлым летом, когда Сычен решил, что им надо прокатиться загород. С него сошла привычная лень и надо было хватать момент. Хендери быстро порылся в телефоне, накопал немного компромата на Лукаса и заставил отвезти их. Через часа три, когда город исчез, а усталость дала о себе знать, Лукас и Сычен задрыхли.

— Слабаки, — однозначно вынесли вердикт Тэн и Хендери.

Машина притормозила на обочине, поблизости от деревушки. Хендери, конечно, не спалось, а Тэну захотелось «полюбоваться на заек». Так они и прокрались в чей-то деревенский домик. Ничего удивительного, что когда седоватый мужчина, судя по всему хозяин импровизированной кроличьей фермы застал их с двумя пушистыми кроликами на руках, в стоге сена и странно гогочущих, то сразу принял за неудачливых воров. И спустил собак. Так Хендери расстался с любимыми джинсами, а Тэн начал говорить, что кролики — это зло. Возражать было нечего. Что, впрочем, не мешало Тэну надевать ободок с длинными ушами по праздникам, а Хендери носить даренный Яняном чехол с изображением кроликов.

Хендери мотает головой и оглядывает Тэна.

— У меня нет зонта. Не пялься так, будто ты первый маньяк на районе.

— Я вообще-то очаровательно выгляжу, — ворчит Хендери. — И для этого не обязательно мокнуть.

И первым же ежится от холода. Он выискивает в меню согревающие напитки, Тэн пробует рукав. Ну мокрый же, сто процентов. С кожанки стечет и ладно, а Тэна еще до встречи с Хендери где-то носило.

Дождь зарядил с ночи и прекращался на несколько минут, оставляя людям возможность для коротких перебежек между магазинами, офисами, работой. У Тэна был выходной, а вот Хендери до обеда пахал в студии и только потом примчался на встречу к приятелю. Тот стоял под козырьком остановки, словно облачко, выделяясь на фоне серого пейзажа блеклых, металлических конструкций и стеклянных зданий.

Быстро сообразив, что подышать «свежим» воздухом в ближайший час не получится, Хендери потащил их в один из знакомых им двоим баров.

— Все время забываю, что ты любитель этих меланхоличных прогулок под дождем. Почему ты никогда не заболеваешь после такого?

Пожав плечами, Тэн тоже принимается за изучение меню. Его беглый расфокусированный взгляд говорит о том, что перечень блюд и напитков мало занимает мысли. Переглянувшись, Тэн давит такую улыбку, что Хендери хочется поржать и завидовать одновременно.

— Потому что у нас совпадают циклы. Или ритмы. Ну или температура, — ясно, Тэн явно понятия не имеет, что несет. Хендери, впрочем, подходящего слова тоже не знает, поэтому просто гыгыкает в ответ.

На самом деле Хендери знает об одном явлении, когда в зависимости от погоды и освещения меняется цвет глаз. Точнее, так бывает, например, когда серая радужка становится зеленой или синей. Но Тэн совсем редкий экземпляр. Его карие глаза магическим образом меняются на темно-серый, цвета дождя оттенок. Это выдает его с головой, отражая полную зависимость от ужасного влажного природного явления. У самого Хендери глаза бы огнем полыхали от сырости в кроссовках, но Тэн другой. Как-то он сорвался и бежал по дождю целый километр, крича во все горло песню Элвиса. Чокнутый.

Они, наконец, делают заказ и Хендери все-таки узнает насчет пледов. Ожидаемо получая вежливое извинение. Изящные ладони Тэна обхватывают белую, с узором чашечку. В окно барабанит надоедливое там-там-там и домой придется ехать на такси. Может стоит поискать еще немного компромата на Лукаса? Нахмурившись, Хендери тут же откидывает эту идею. Нет, не когда он в обществе Тэна.

За соседний столик садится еще одна промокшая парочка. Бесконечная льющаяся с неба несправедливость запирает людей в четырех стенах. Парень, тот за соседним столиком, пытается согреть девушку, держа и потирая ее ладони.

— Как мило, — Хендери даже гласные тянет.

— Только если продолжишь так пялиться, они сбегут, — проследив взгляд, Тэн кивает. — В прошлый раз, кстати, если помнишь, когда это было? Мы сидели здесь с Лукасом. Тогда тоже был дождь.

Глаза у Тэна при это еще больше светлеют. Даже сильнее, чем от дождя. Хендери хочется не то стукнуть друга, не то завыть. Но вместо он предлагает заказать по пиву.

— Замерзнешь, — комментирует Тэн, но от пива не отказывается. — Лучше пунш.

— А я на такси поеду.

Им приносят пенящийся напиток, и Хендери быстро собирает горьковатую пену. Еще одно облако. Интересно, худи Тэна высохла или он тоже собирается ехать на такси? Зная его, пойдет ведь пешком. Не заболеет, и не захмелеет от бокала, но Хендери все равно переживает, как тот будет добираться.

— Ты можешь позвонить нашему приятелю с тачкой и пригласить к нам. Еще совсем рано.

— Тэн.

Часы показывают девять, сумерки вступили в свои права, разукрашивая серость в коричнево-желтые цвета фонарей и уличных огней. В пьяные краски алкоголя и несбыточных желаний.

— Что? Разве Лукас не расстался со своей девчонкой и не может присоединиться к нам?

Мимо проносится официант. По залу разносится веселый голос Рианны, удачно перепевшей Элвиса. Дождь немного утихает или перестает быть слышимым за гомоном десятков голосов. Честно говоря, они давно не собирались втроем, как раз по причине большой занятости Лукаса своей девушкой. Ну и потому что Хендери просто не выносил смотреть в серые глаза, которые одновременно отражали всю бессмысленность тэновых симпатий и всю его возможную любовь.

— Она сбежала от Лукаса к его бывшей подружке, — Тэн смеется, — тебе не кажется, это забавным? Надо быть полным мудаком, чтобы довести одновременно двух девушек. Пошатнуть их веру в мужчин настолько, что они открыли в себе лесбийские наклонности.

Покрутив пальцем у виска, Хендери допивает свой бокал. Надо было слушать Тэна и брать пунш. Хочется согреться, а вот выходить на улицу — нет. Такими темпами он и правда поддастся на уговоры. Смешнее оказывается то, что через минут десять Лукас звонит сам. Ему прилично надоедает греть жопу в одинокой квартире, а выносить меланхолию дольше, он не может. Лукас приезжает через полчаса, когда Хендери уже напивается горяченьким и жалуется на холод официантам.

— Я ему говорил, что от выпивки будет хуже. Ой, Тэн, я так замерз! Ой, Тэн, там такая противная погода.

Несмотря на то, что Тэн гнусаво кривляется, он отдает свою худи, мол, на грейся, только замолчи. Кто такой Хендери, чтобы ломаться под натиском чужой доброты.

— Я на машине, если не напьемся, то идем, прокатимся куда-то. Ну или хотя бы переберемся в место поприличнее. Глядя на вас, честно говоря, мне хочется позвать ваших мам или выругать за то, что гуляете под дождем.  
— Я сейчас хочу напомнить, кто тут самый взрослый и чью мать надо позвать.

— Я хочу напомнить, кто тут самый самостоятельный.

— А я хочу, — задирает нос Тэн, — хочу напомнить, что у вас сто процентов нет номера моей мамы.

Нахохлившийся Хендери демонстративно заказывает всем «по последней». Лукас сразу просит счет. Он выглядит немного усталым, но вряд ли слишком подавленным расставанием. Да и никто не помнит большой любви между Лукасом и той девушкой. Съехались на месяц и вот уже она, прихватив любимую настольную лампу Лукаса, пластинку Дэвида Боуи и пару купленных на лукасовы деньги ваз, смоталась к другой.

Лукас больше говорит, чем пьет. Хендери обиженно бурчит:

— Чего приехал, если напиваться не будешь? И да, это он под дождем гуляет, я чисто случайно.

— Соскучился за вами. Ну ладно ты, через день названиваешь, а Тэн… Не видел тебя месяц!

Да, примерно, с того дня, как стал жить с этой малышкой, воровкой ваз. Хендери очень хотел бы вспомнить имя, но безнадежную ситуацию, оставалось только запить красно-оранжевым горячительным.

Глаза у Тэна стали цвета приятной мягкой дымки. Они с Лукасом сидят рядом, соприкасаясь локтями. Когда входная дверь открывается, и сырой ветреный воздух заполняет помещение, Хендери понимает, что точно заболеет. Ровная спина, и скрещенные между собой пальцы, выдают, что не он один окончательно отморозил себе все. Нужно просто идти домой, пить сироп от горла и что-то для иммунитета.

— У Сычена день рождения через неделю, нужно не заболеть.

Вывод Хендери делает для всех, но на него как-то не обращают внимание. Тэн улыбается Лукасу и что-то показывает на экране своего телефона, пытаясь подлезть ближе. А Лукас, хоть и бревно бревном, но трогает тэнову руку. И шугается, как будто ему кипяток на ногу облили.

— Чувак, ты холодный, как эта, Снежная королева. Пошли в машину.

Господи, думает Хендери, глядя на стеклянный взгляд Тэна. Тот вытягивает ладонь, желая ухватить хоть каплю тепла. Хорошо, думает он, не обращайте на меня внимание, можете еще домой вместе поехать. Обсуждать подарок для Сычена не нужно. И он не настолько пьян, чтобы забыть свой адрес. Просто друзья немного мудилы. Точнее, конечно, чувства Тэна к Лукасу дружескими не назовешь. Неужели он не видит? И заодно не слышит кокетливое тэново:

— А ты посидишь со мной? Хендери, наверно, останется пунш допить.

— Я еще и в туалет сгоняю, — сбегает Хендери.

От всех этих сладких ноток в голосе Тэна хочется проблеваться. Но что хуже всего, так это то, что даже когда его первого отвозят домой, а Тэн еще до утра тусит с Лукасом обсуждая, кто бы подумал, подарок Сычену (предатели!), воровку ваз, количество кавер версий на Элвиса и прошлогодние обещание Лукаса подарить зонтик. После этого серый зрачок темнеет. Становится густым, безнадежным, полным невысказанной грусти. До самого дня рождения Сычена от Тэна не исходит почти никаких признаков жизни. Он буквально чахнет на глазах, и Хендери уже готов молиться какому-то богу, исполнить ритуальный танец, чтобы солнце сменилось на нечто более пасмурное. Тогда кислая морда приятеля хотя немного озарится улыбкой.

Блин, ну серьезно, невыносимо наблюдать, как по дороге к Сычену домой, Тэн оправляет рубашку с глубоким вырезом, ленту на шее и волосы. Он плавно ведет руками, мурлыкая какой-то знакомый мотив и уже мысленно танцуя под него.

— На кошару похож с этой лентой.

В период мартовского загула, хочет добавить. Но Хендери решает придержать издевательства. Сычен в этом году собирает большую вечеринку и они уже переговаривались о том, что надо бы переключить внимание Тэна хоть на кого-то из гостей. От Сычена следует короткая лекция о том, что друзья у него исключительно зоопарк на воле, ментальный возраст самого старшего максимум пять.

— И то, вероятно, этот кто-то Тэн. А ему, знаешь, незрелые обезьяны не пара.

— А почему ты с ними дружишь тогда?

— Ну с тобой я тоже почему-то дружу. И с Яняном и Лукасом! Что теперь делать-то?

— Выводы, — припечатывает Хендери. Хотя какие не догадывается сам.

В общем, договориться с Сыченом не получилось. Но природный оптимизм не позволяет терять надежду. Должен же быть среди десятка их знакомых или не очень людей, хоть один благородный, красивый, богатый, горячий и мускулистый, а главное не занятый мужчина.

Пока Хендери предается мечтам, Тэн поджимает губы и спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, Лукас уже приехал?

— Господи блять боже, Тэн.

Ясно для кого наряжался, подбирал новенькие шмотки и надушился. Честно говоря, от вида Тэна даже у закаленного к его ужимкам и кокетству Хендери, прокатывается нездоровая волна возбуждения. Хотя в общем-то очень даже здоровая, ведь его парень укатил в США и застрял на своих соревнованиях на которую неделю. Хендери грустно вздыхает и тут же слышит поддерживающее:

— Хочешь поговорить о своем парне?

В уголках глазах скапливается немного жидкости. Сейчас Хедери был бы рад дождю, чтобы спихнуть всю ответственность на погоду. 

— Ведь да?

Боже, Тэн лучше всех его понимает, знает все эти вздохи и молчаливые грустинки. 

— О том, как ты скучаешь за ним?

— Да-а, — выходит жалобно, но кто такой Хендери против всемогущей силы любви?

— А о том, что собираешься свести с кем-то на вечеринке поговорить не хочешь, а? Думаешь, я ваши коварные предательские планы с Сыченом не раскусил! Что? Что такое, Хендери, думать не твое, смирись…и ну это, Янян тебе привет передавал.

За время тэновой речи с Хендери сходит семь потов и он даже думает о том, что пора менять пароль на телефоне. В принципе, он не удивится, если при очередной попытке разблокировать собственный телефон там будет стоять отпечаток пальца Тэна, а не цифровой пароль из их с Яняном дней рождений, как сейчас. Потом он думает, что Сычен зараза. Потом о том, когда это Янян общался с Тэном? Здесь Хендери думать устает, и прежде чем зайти на дне рожденческую вечеринку, Тэн добавляет:

— Он не мог дозвониться тебе утром, пока ты дрых и позвонил мне. Довольно мило, что он так волнуется, как ты тут один.

В большом доме Сычена потеряться легко. Сам именинник успевает встретить и провести в зал. Радует тем, что ближе к ночи придет какой-то классный диджей и можно будет расслабиться, а пока:

— Развлекайтесь, ребята. Кстати, сейчас приведу к вам Куна. Он только вчера вернулся из Китая и наших почти не знает. Хендери, ты должен его помнить. Познакомь, пожалуйста, с Тэном.

На Куна Хендери давненько подписан в инстаграме, послушивает его саундклауд в свободное время и даже не бесится, когда Кун называет его «симпатичным чудовищем». Они повстречались около года назад, благодаря Сычену. Он пытался пробиться на радио и позвал Куна, как композитора. Нужен был еще и кто-то способный в лирику. Так Хендери вписался в их компанию. Не так чтобы они часто общались с Куном, но их отношения отдаленно можно было назвать приятельскими.

Побегав по гостям счастливым шпицем и пообнимав смутно знакомые лица, Хендери представляет друзей друг другу. Кун очаровательно улыбается и Хендери хватает очередной приступ паники. Он срочно утыкается в бокал, клюет носом, промазывает и выглядит, как… один из представителей описанного Сыченом зоопарка. В это время Тэн с Куном подают ему салфетки и заботливо вытирают подбородок.

— Спасибо, что не слюни, — очаровательно гнусавит Тэн.

Хочется пнуть тощую наглую задницу, но Тэн вертится, как юла и где-то в этой суматохе, Хендери кажется, что чей-то взгляд как раз приценивается относительно этой задницы. Так, что там Тэн говорил, будто Хендери думать вредно?! Вот гениальные идеи возникают мгновенно.

— Кун, слушай, ты можешь потанцевать с Тэном? У меня… у меня срочный звонок! Из Америки! Тэн, милый, я должен ответить, ты же знаешь, утром проспал и все такое. Кун, я тебя только очень прошу, не пускай Тэна под дождь! И вообще одного не оставляй.

Скользя на пролитом пару минут назад на пол игристом, Хендери со свистом уносится к Сычену. Доложить, что объект найден и надо держать ситуацию в зоне видимости, а Лукаса как раз наоборот — в режиме невидимки. Хендери очень нужна помощь, чтобы быть во всех местах одновременно, так что он надеется на запасы компромата в своем телефоне и принудительную помощь от Сычена.

Забегая на второй этаж, Хендери цепляется за ступеньки и удачно спотыкается взглядом о происходящее внизу.

— О!

Ярко улыбаясь, Кун кладет руку Тэну на талию, прижимает к себе и ведет на свободные пару сантиметров танцевального угла. Вероятно, там Хендери больше не нужен. Кун такой сообразительный и ответственный. И, ну, морда у Тэна привлекательная, двигается он в танце так, что всем завидно. Главное, чтобы все удачно встретилось: ожидания Хендери, откровенные взгляды, ладони Куна, задница Тэна. 

Радостно гогоча, Хендери натыкается на чью-то мощную грудную клетку и крепкие руки вовремя удерживают от очередного падения собственного достоинства и тушки. Ммм, главное не пускать слюни. Все-таки, он действительно скучает за Яняном.

— Хендери, — голос Лукаса раздается над головой.

Так, с объектом мужественности все ясно. Пытаясь не выдать смущение, Хендери хихикает, и слышит ответное гоготание в ответ.

— Слушай, а с кем это Тэн отплясывает?

Внутренне заорав, Хендери отходит к перилам и машет ладонью:

— Вот там? Там внизу?

— Ага, вот там внизу, — лыба у Лукаса загадочно-угрожающая.

Мне пиздец, думает Хендери, но лучший друг всегда спасет лучшего друга. Он же не какой-то пятилетка, поэтому выдает самое гениальное:

— Да это его парень — Кун. Цянь Кун, из Китая. Тэн не говорил, да? Они недавно начали встречаться. Вот такие дела. Ну пошли, Сычена поздравим.

Интересно, думает Хендери, как глубоко Тэн закопает его, когда узнает что он натворил.

***

Хендери отхлебывает водички и нюхает противную мазь из баночки.

— Повернись, милый. Не заставляй меня ждать.

— Тэн, тебе не кажется, что все развивается слишком быстро.

— Например твоя температура? Серьезно, Хендери, ты едва ли промок под дождем, но валяешься рыбкой с соплями и жаром второй день. Дай я намажу тебе спину и выпей таблетки.

Ну да, Тэн в общем-то прав. Он пришел позаботиться о своем лучшем друге, после того, как тот фактически напакостил и пытался (все еще пытается) испортить ему личную жизнь. Об этом, конечно, Тэну не нужно знать. На вечеринке Хендери всеми силами волочился за Лукасом, напоил его и себя тоже, поэтому утренние часы того дня помнятся плохо. Оставалась слабая надежда, что план удался и Хендери попытался разузнать об этом у Сычена. Тот пообещал заглянуть на днях в студию.

Шмыгнув носом, Хендери со скорбью смотрит на горсть таблеток на тумбочке. Он должен сделать это. Хотя бы ради Тэна, который пришел в его одинокую холодную квартиру, чтобы позаботиться.

— Думаю, твоему парню пора уже вернуться.

Тэн приносит горячий чай и тарелку бульона. Похоже на какой-то купленный в магазине и смешанный с кимчи в странных пропорциях, но когда ты болеешь и кости ломит от температуры, не перебирают.

— Они прошли в очередной этап. А там, знаешь, не покатаешься. Перелет туда-обратно не оплачивают.

Под пристальным взглядом Тэна, Хендери начинает прихлебывать из тарелки. Довольно съедобно. В любом случае лучше, чем если бы готовил Сычен. Закинув в себя последнюю ложку, Хендери хвалит и подлезает поближе — на правах несчастного болеющего ему требуются обнимашки. И хотя Тэн возмущается, что так передаются бактерии, но все равно гладит по спутанным волосам. Очень хочется спать, вероятно, от температуры и лекарств.

— Спасибо за суп. 

— Мне Кун посоветовал как лучше приготовить. Вряд ли я бы сам смог.

Сон отходит на десятый план и Хендери резко подскакивает.

— Что? Ты общаешься с Куном?

— Вообще-то ты сам бросил его на меня. А потом пропал и соизволил позвонить, только когда заболел. Ну, и кто тут самый лучший друг?!

Может быть, это такая карма, прикидывает Хендери. Он не позволил Тэну убиваться по Лукасу и заболел. Ну или это все из-за того, что приходилось шифроваться и таскать Лукаса вместе с холодной выпивкой на улицу.

— Тэээн! — Хендери готов обслюнявить щеку и отросшую челку друга, прямо как какой-то невоспитанный шпиц. Наверно, многие думают о нем подобным образом, но главное, что их небольшая компания принимает всех такими, какие они есть. — У меня навсегда выделено отдельное место для тебя в моем сердце.

— Да-да, я тоже тебя люблю. А теперь ляг и поспи. Или тебе еще и сказку рассказать?

Устроившись в теплом одеялке, Хендери действительно немного мечтает о том дне, когда уже Янян вернется домой. В конце концов, он благодарен Тэну, но это святая обязанность его драгоценного парня кутать его в одеяло и мазать спинку жаропонижающими мазями. Прежде чем уснуть, Хендери все же спрашивает о Куне. Сойдет за сказку. Да и вдруг у них там все так хорошо, что Тэн не станет орать на него, когда прознает о коварном плане и всей этой попытке свести их. Он дремлет под болтовню приятеля.

— В общем, если коротко, после того как все нас бросили, нам с Куном действительно ничего не оставалось, как общаться друг с другом. Я познакомил его с Сольхен и Момо, и мы немного выпили с Лисой. Мы потанцевали. Он рассказал о вашей работе и о своей поездке в Китай. Честно говоря, он так смотрел, что я поначалу думал, он предложит поехать к нему, а мне было так грустно, что я практически сам ему навязал это все. Ну и… Ладно, признаюсь, я опозорился перед Куном дважды за ночь!

Хендери мычит в ответ. Ему все еще интересно, но сон оказывается сильнее, что даже язвительности хватает на короткое предложение:

— То есть ты, как обычно, был на пути к легендарному, но твои навыки соблазнения довели его только до входной двери?

— Я бы тебя ударил, но ты такой беспомощный, что я подожду, когда ты выздоровеешь, — Тэн замахивается, а потом со вздохом обнимает Хендери через одеяло и мостится рядом. Супер, сказка на ночь становится сопливой драмой. — До двери мы между прочим дошли успешно и это была дверь балкона. И там я застал Лукаса с какой-то красоткой. Он стал пялится в нашу сторону, а я был в такой панике, что не придумал ничего толкового…и поцеловал Куна.

У Хендери не остается сил ахуевать вслух, поэтому он пищит в подушку и просто надеется, что эта ситуация не будет стоять на мертвой точке. Правда, что позорного пока не ясно. Ведь Кун продолжил общаться с Тэном, вот рецепт супа посоветовал. Надо будет лично его поблагодарить и заодно сказать, как Тэн скучает и все такое.

— А что с твоим позором-то? Я пока как-то не понял.

Поворочавшись, Тэн неохотно признает.

— Дело в том, что он недавно пережил разрыв и не слишком горит желанием вступать в новые отношения. И считает, что я достоин большего, чем случайной связи. Он сказал об этом, когда я намекнул, что не против поехать к нему.

— Кун очень порядочный.

Алмаз не ограненный. Хендери хвалит себя за отличный вкус и способность распознавать идеальных мужчин. С сожалением, Тэн продолжает.

— А второе то, что я поцеловал его, хотя уже знал все это. Боюсь, что сделал ему больно… Я сделал это из-за Лукаса и не подумал о прошлых отношениях Куна, хотя он честно поделился со мной.

Тэн продолжает страдать, болтает о том, как извинился и спрашивал про суп. Что-то еще о своей работе и сообщениях от Яняна. Хендери слышит только птичий щебет и засыпает до следующего утра с мыслью о том, что его не побьют, пока он не встанет на ноги.

***

Иногда Хендери думает, что Тэн какой-то маг в третьем поколении, перерождение тайской богини или вроде того. Ему становится лучше через день, но он продолжает скулить и делать вид, что абсолютно беспомощный. Просто Хендери не хочет торчать дома сам и готовить себе еду.

Он пишет Куну благодарности и заодно аккуратно лезет не в свое дело — их с Тэном отношения. Каким-то чудом, но Хендери оказывается включен в список приятелей, потому что общение у них выходит ровное и честное. Даже не нужно прибегать к своим уловкам и шантажу. Кун отзывается о прошедших событиях спокойно и прибавляет:

— Давайте как-то увидимся все вместе? У меня здесь всего несколько знакомых, в основном с работы. И я не против вашей с Тэном и Сыченом компании.

Звучит как возможность обдумать новый план и Хендери, конечно, в деле. Он исправно лечится целую неделю, чем поражает всех друзей. Сычен заявляет, что в это невозможно поверить, если только Тэн не запихивает лекарства и он, как порядочный друг, должен прийти и убедиться, что не происходит никакого домашнего насилия. Хендери просит захватить что-то сладенького и вина. Днем он усердно работает и едва успевает дописать куплет, когда его квартира наполняется голосами и запахом улицы. Стоит что ли хоть на балкон иногда выбираться, а то уже забыл как там, вне четырех стен?

Спустя секунду после того, как все обуваются в тапочки, а Сычен выбирает полку, чтобы остудить на ней вино, как Тэн взрывается новостями:

— Я устал, я больше не могу терпеть это дерьмо! Лукас познакомился на вечеринке с какой-то красоткой и теперь зовёт нас всех в кино!

— О!

Непонятно с кем говорит Сычен — с Тэном или с бутылкой вина, уютно устраивая ее между шоколадом и апельсинами. Его общению с полусладким никто не угрожает, а вот Хендери очень беспокоит то, что может произойти дальше. Он в курсе про кино, потому что обсуждал это с Куном пару часов назад. Это и должно стать тем самым событием, на которое они отправятся все вместе.

— Какие еще плохие новости ты принес? — Сынчен вылезает из холодильника, нежно оглядываясь. Боже, будто его вино сожрет какой-то морозильный монстр.

Тэн носится по комнате буквально олицетворяя собой того самое чудовище, кто способен опустошить бутылку, сорвав пробку зубами. Стоит повесить замок на холодильник или найти пломбир и сургуч покрепче?

— Знаете, что? Он делает это каждые полгода. Если она тоже станет лесбиянкой, я не удивлюсь. Он просто чертова машина по разрушению гетеросексуальности.

— Всегда думал наоборот, — пожимает плечами Сычен. — Ну знаете, он как посмотрит этими своими глазами, как откроет рот… Хотя да, согласен, рот ему иногда лучше не открывать.

Он садится на диван, вытаскивая на стол еще какие-то закуски. Понятно сразу кто пахал весь день и пришел голодным. Хендери обещает накормить нормальной едой, чем и решает заняться, пока Тэн психует на весь белый свет. Он топчется вокруг дивана и был бы котом, уже начал выдирать обивку. Хорошо, что все-таки человек.

Они перемещаются на кухню, чтобы разогреть еду и разложить все по тарелкам. Тэн ничуть не успокаивается. Он грохочет посудой:

— Я решил! Пойду с Куном. Могу я в конце концов позаботиться о себе? Кажется, я все-таки понравился ему. Иначе зачем было отправлять мне рецепт супа?

Лучше вовремя кормить Сычена, понимает Хендери, когда слышит сказанное на полном серьезе:

— Думаю, он хотел тебя отравить. Или всех нас. Кун очень добрый, но сомневаюсь, что он верит в наши кулинарные навыки. Кстати, Хендери, включи печку.

Закатив глаза, Хендери принимается хозяйничать у себя в кухне. Не хватает еще, чтобы один психованный или другой — голодный, друг спалили его милую квартирку. Они с таким усердием обустраивали жилье напару с Яняном. И это было сделано явно не для того, чтобы оно пострадало от отсутствия у кое-кого личной жизни. Между делом, Хендери припоминает и как бы невзначай бросает:

— Я уже говорил с Куном. Он не против повеселиться с нами, но сказал, что пойдет с другом, поэтому я бы не расценивал поход в кино, как свидание…

— Что? В смысле с другом другом или другом подругой или другом с привилегиями?

Тэн буквально закидывает терминами и нетерпеливо ждет ответа. Он выхватывает из ящика штопор и уносится к холодильнику. Сычен подрывается следом. Хендери тоже не отстает, внося бокалы во всеобщий хаос. Он удаляется к пикающей микроволновке, и слышит, как друзья приходят к выводу, что вряд ли у Куна появились серьезные отношения и Хендери кричит, что нет, это другое. Но Тэн уже расстраивается.

— Почему я везде должен быть пятым колесом? — ворчит он в горлышко полусладкого.

— Я сомневаюсь, что тебя и третьим-то куда-то согласны взять.

Все, понимает Хендери, Сычена надо срочно кормить. Он пихает ему в рот кусочек сыра. С Тэном подобный фокус не проходит, он достает телефон и поднимается:

— Боже, просто заткнитесь. И дайте мне кто-то номер телефона Куна. Я сам позову его и проверим кого он выберет — меня или этого вашего друга, какого бы пола и каких бы привилегий у него ни было.

Пока Сычен занят своим ужином до него не достучишься. Но Хендери и не против, пусть лучше Тэн будет занят Куном и может быть у него получится пробиться в это сердечко. Судя по тому, как он воркует в трубку, Тэн очень сильно постарается. Довольный, Хендери присоединяется к Сычену. Тот уже приканчивает курочку и расслабленно интересуется:

— А ты серьезно сказал про друга или чтобы его позлить?

— Я что смертный приговор себе сам выносить буду? Он с Джехеном идёт.

Возникшая пауза заставляет шустро прожевать и так же быстро шевелить извилинами. Проходится прокрутить несколько последних месяцев жизни Сычена, чтобы догадаться — имя Джехена упоминать не стоило. Его даже не дне рождении не было, хотя он всеми силами хотел поздравить. Ну и в принципе, да, хотел Сычена. Но в это болото Хендери влезать не станет. Хотя бы не сейчас, когда на кону стоит будущее Тэна с Куном.

— Хендери.

Хендери решает на каком языке лучше прочитать отче наш. По логике, если Сычен станет демоном, то лучше на китайском. Латынь он все равно не знает. Честно говоря, с Библией он тоже знаком весьма отдаленно. Остаётся единственный вариант:

— Тээээн, спаси меня, и я уговорю Куна пойти с тобой!


	2. холодильник зла

***

Организовывая великие события, вроде масштабного похода в кино, Хендери чувствует себя практически властелином мира. Все-таки, если бы не его желание счастливой личной жизни лучшего друга, то собственно ни Кун, ни Тэн, ни Лукас со своей новой подругой, не оказались вместе. В одно время. Но желательно во все времена.

С самого утра немножко гложет чувство стыда и ответственности. Чтобы оно ушло требуется сделать какой-то успокаивающий ритуал, например, звонок Яняну за завтраком. У них давно не было возможности поговорить нормально и это немного угнетает. Янян довольно редко говорит о том, что скучает, и да, он не из тех, кто бросается такими нежностями по сто раз на день, но нехватка любви буквально давит на Хендери. Подобные мысли, словно пыль, оседают в душе. Дни тянутся, тянутся, и чувства между ними не становятся теплее. 

У Яняна широкая улыбка, в которую когда-то Хендери и влюбился. Как и в его дурацкие шутки. Казалось Янян был единственным кто полностью понимал, что творится в его бестолковой голове и самое чудесное — поддерживал. Врожденная уверенность и острый язык даже позволял парировать Тэну, если Хендери проигрывал ему в битве витиеватых подколов.

А когда на Хендери напали из-за его худобы, широко открытых глаз и будто бы странного чувства юмора, то Янян первым пришел на помощь, показал свою сильную и непримиримую сторону, и ловко поставил на место всех кретинов. Тэн восхищенно поаплодировал. Это было второе, что покорило Хендери. Он поплыл, как листок по течению и очнулся сидя на коленях Яняна без трусов. Одеваться было поздно, и не сильно хотелось. Радостно мурлыкнув, Хендери позволил засунуть язык себе в рот и покрепче обхватил шею Яняна.  
Через неделю они рассказали всем, что встречаются.

Он припомнил тот давний случай, жалуясь своему парню и уплетая пригоревший завтрак. Ничего, он все еще лучше Сычена в готовке! Хотя бы знает с какой стороны подойти к печке.

Они болтают около часа и Янян устало зевает. Оно и ясно, с их разницей в часовых поясах, временные циклы не совпадают. В США вечер.

— Что собираешься надеть в кино? — игриво спрашивает Янян, подтягивая к себе белоснежную отельную подушку. Хендери немного бесит эта бездушная стерильность. Но больше его раздражает тот факт, что он не может прилечь рядом. — Ну эй, я вижу твое лицо. Не впадай в апатию, солнце.

Есть что-то перехотелось и Хендери щелкает чайником. Он вздыхает.

— Все уже спрашивают, когда ты вернешься. А я пока болел всю неделю, так хотел, чтобы ты был рядом.

Он ноет, да. Он ноет вслух, в социальных сетях, в лирике, которую пишет на заказ.

— Хендери, у меня осталось еще несколько матчей и потом я вернусь домой.

Все это звучит довольно равнодушно. Будто Хендери единственный, кто скучает. То есть такого, конечно, не может быть. Иначе бы они не говорили часами и не желали друг другу доброго утра и ночи. Обидно все равно и Хендери не видит смысла скрывать свои чувства.

— Ты знал, что так будет, когда мы начали встречаться. Я не могу все бросить и примчаться к тебе, только потому что нам этого хочется. Ты знал, — устало повторяет Янян.

— То, что я знал не делает ожидание легче! Черт, не будь таким. Не перекладывай всю ответственность на меня.

Очень нужно поныть и покричать еще немного, но Хендери видит, что Янян устал, нет настроения на продолжение разговора, да и ссориться не хочется. Он не станет причиной их разногласий, поэтому Хендери заминает тему и отключается, пожелав спокойных снов. Через минуту ему приходит игривое:

«Скинь свою фотку, когда соберешься в кино. Наверняка, Тэн заставит вас одеться шикарно. Хочу увидеть, как ты будешь сиять, детка».

— Обойдешься, — бубнит Хендери. — Не для тебя одеваюсь сегодня.

Кое-как доковыряв и заставив себя проглотить еду, Хендери собирается заняться некоторыми домашними делами, ну и да, собраться на ночной киносеанс.

Выйти нужно заранее, потому что оказывается главная истеричка в их компании даже не он с Тэном, а Сычен. Тэн как-то сказал, что «просто Сычен орет в себя», что казалось правдой.  
От совместных развлечений Сычен отказался после новости о Джехене. И его пришлось уговаривать.

— Меня не будет в том месте, где есть он. Потому что если вы вдруг забыли!..

— Мы не забыли, — перебил Тэн, успокаивающе кладя руку на плечо. Хендери напирал с другого бока. Блин, Сычен не мог испортить этот вечер. Что если Кун передумает идти один? Вряд ли, он довольно независимый. Но стоило исключить все риски.

— Сычен, может быть пора простить его и дать второй шанс? Он вернулся из-за тебя, отказался от контракта, чтобы доказать….

Хендери готов быть атакованным, но воспоминания слишком задевали Сычена. Ему не хватало дыхания от волнения и злости, и бог его знает еще чего. В конце концов, Сычен ни к кому не был привязан так, как к Джехену и их расставание слишком сильно ударило по ним двоим.

— Доказать, что он такой же мудак, как все мужики? Мне не нужны его показные жесты. Богатые красавчики на каждом шагу валяются.

— Так много, что я аж спотыкаюсь о них, — тут же вставил слово Тэн. Хендери пихнул его локтем. Но Тэн продолжал, задрав курносый нос. — Что? Сычен стоит кого-то получше! Именно поэтому он должен пойти и показать, что ему совсем не плохо живется. Значит так, я бы хотел быть с тобой каждую секунду, но мне придется держаться Куна, чтобы проучить нашего тупого гонконгского приятеля. Зато Хендери полностью в твоем распоряжении! Он все равно одинок, как волк, пока его бойфренд бесстыдно наслаждается жизнью в штатах.

Уже на середине речи, Хендери начинал агрессивно кивать, признавая правоту Тэна. Спустя секунд десять до него дошло.

— Эй! Это было обидно как минимум. И почему вообще я? В смысле я не против, ведь ради Сычена…

Братаны на первом месте. Сычену они нужны и ради этого Хендери придумал бы еще один хитроумный план. Ни у кого не получается сидеть одной жопой на двух стульях, если только речь не о Хендери! Пока он доказывал свою верность и принадлежность к их дружескому союзу всех троих, Сычен нервно разлил остатки вина, не в силах принять решение. А Тэн уперев руки в бока, язвительно протянул:

— Знаешь слово «секс»?

— Ну, я обычно говорю: «Янян».

\- ......

Громкий сюрп со стороны ознаменовал кончину бутылки вина и сыченовых нервных клеток.  
Впрочем, Тэн быстро взял себя в руки и убедительно продолжил:

— У тебя его все равно нет.

— Секса или Яняна?

\- ......

Раздался второй сюрп. Вероятно, Сычен только что опрокинул в себя чью-то порцию. Хендери решил, что тэнову, поэтому, пока никто не спохватился, быстро потянулся за бокалом, придвигая поближе положенную долю. Тэна алкоголь не интересовал, и жест прошел незамеченным. Да и его глаза и без того поблескивали безумным предвкушением.

— Ни того, ни другого! — Тэн загнул пальцы. Хендери обиженно надулся. Сычен украл его бокал. — Напомню, что вы оба сейчас сидите и ждете своих принцев и в ближайшие выходные, секс вам не светит. Но я совсем другое дело! Я собираюсь произвести впечатление на Куна и уехать с ним после фильма. Так как мы лучшие друзья, поэтому пока я буду занят, вы не бросите друг друга.

Черт, прикинул Хендери. Все равно придется следить за этими двумя недотепами. Он схватил их за шею и любовно придушил:

— Ребята, мы такие классные!

***

Когда Сычен открывает им двери своей квартиры, впускает внутрь, Тэна едва не хватает удар. Лицо Сычена тоже на секунду вытягивается. Обычно он прекрасно себя контролирует, значит, явление Тэна народу пошатнуло даже его самообладание.

— Что на тебе надето? — сходу вступает в перепалку Тэн.

— А на тебе?!

Тэн гордо и бесцеремонно следует в спальню Сычена и открывает его шкаф. Хендери скидывает сообщение Яняну: 

«Короче, начинается цирк. Наверно, поедем на такси».

«Не ждал ничего другого. Думаешь, опоздаете?»

«Думаю, что переживаю за почки Тэна. Его сеточка под пиджаком ни черта не греет. Костюм Сычена сейчас тоже будет принесен в жертву. Лишь бы теплее тэнового».

«Я бы не надеялся. Скинь свое фото, солнце?»

Да, Янян просит фоту своего законного парня уже час, но у Хендери все находятся отговорки. Вот и сейчас:

«После, они меня зовут. Пойду сдерживать двух тигриц».

Янян что-то пишет в ответ, но Хендери вроде как занят, поэтому не читает. Он усаживается на кухне и ловит долетающее взаимные возмущения:

— Убирай свои шмотки в рождественскую коробку, милый. Похож на разноцветную гирлянду. Сычен, кто так одевается сейчас?

— На себя посмотри. По-твоему, сеточка на твоей тощей фигуре впечатлит Куна или Лукаса? Слишком вульгарно.

— Это называется мода, дорогуша.

— Звучишь как типичный гей.

— Я и есть гей! И не тебе меня осуждать. Мы познакомились благодаря тому, что все повязаны одной нитью.

До сеанса остается еще около сорока минут и Хендери пишет Куну, что они немного опоздают, поэтому будет здорово, если он займет место Тэну, а они с Сыченом сядут прямо за их спиной, согласно купленным билетам.

«Попкорн, кола?» — Кун не многословен, но ставит довольные рожицы. Он в хорошем настроении. «Кстати, что-то серьезное случилось или?..»

— Зачем ты кинул мою пайту на пол? Я собираюсь переодеться и пойти в ней!

— Ты что девственник в третьем поколении или старая кошёлка? Сычен, сегодня нужно выглядеть роскошно. Сдайся и дай мне одеть тебя.

Хендери вздыхает. Вряд ли он должен говорить о том, как двое его приятелей устроили хаос и вероятно соседи скоро вызовут полицию моды.

«У Сычена потек холодильник. Мы вынесли все его продукты на балкон и в ванную. Это так невовремя. Еда скорее всего пропадает и нам придется кормить его, пока он не купит новый. В общем, мы уже готовы были ехать, но оказалось, что Тэн испачкал свою рубашку, поэтому не удивляйся, когда увидишь его. Знаешь, Тэн так много говорит о тебе в последнее время, думаю, он сто процентов не хочет быть неправильно понятым. Он настоящая булочка внутри, и, хотя ведет себя дерзко, но он по-настоящему нуждается в хорошем отношении, Кун».

Отправляя все это, Хендери крутит носом. Его немного понесло, он собирался как-то наврать про холодильник и внести в образ Тэна положительных черт, чтобы впечатлить Куна. Судя по молчанию в комнате и в телефоне, слишком много стараний могут дать не тот результат, что ожидается. Хендери действительно удивляется, когда спустя минут пять ему приходит уже привычно краткое, но уверенное:

«Ничего страшного. Я позабочусь о Тэне».

Очень сильно подмывает спросить, как именно, но из глубины спальни доносится гнусавое кудахтание:

— Хендери, вызывай такси. Наш малыш готов покорять красные дорожки.

Тэн забывает, что если довести «малыша» Сычена, то он по этой самой дорожке может прокатить с ветерком. Носом по полу. Но честно говоря, когда обреченная модель выходит на свет, Хендери не может не оценить результат.

Из Тэна отличный дизайнер. Он выбирает одежду, которая идеально подчеркивает длинные ноги Сычена и круглую задницу. Его шея открыта, губы сексуально блестят, намазанные чем-то из тэновых запасов. Глубокий, но не пошлый вырез, на однозначно брендовой рубашке, с трудом позволяет оторвать глаза и вылезти из мира фантазий.

— И почему мои классные друзья до сих пор одни, — причитает он.

Тэн семенит следом:

— Мир просто нас не заслуживает, детка. Кстати, Янян попросил скинуть твое фото. У вас все хорошо?

Весьма удачно раздается звонок таксиста и Хендери задает третью световую. В конце концов, они действительно опаздывают.

***

На киносеансе все проходит довольно неплохо. Кун с Тэном уплетает попкорн из одного ведерка и пьют колу с одной бутылки. Кун протягивает несколько хрустящих карамельных кукурузин и подносит ко рту Тэна. Тот делает вид, что его руки заняты (видимо тем, чтобы держать себя в собственных штанах), но так или иначе тэновы уловки срабатывают. Хендери задыхается от стыда, когда он видит, как язык Тэна трогает куновы пальцы, а губы плотно смыкаются вокруг.

Джехен, сидящий на нижнем ряду, поворачивается и протягивает свой соленый и почти не тронутый попкорн. Даже при тусклом свете с экрана видно, как он жрет глазами Сычена.

— Хотите?

Джехен очевидно ждет ответа только от одного, но вынуждено обращается к ним двоим, точнее даже троим — по правую руку от Сычена сидит Сяо Джун, тот самый классный диджей, который развлекал всю толпу во время недавнего дня рождения. Сяо Джун непонятным образом оказывается знаком с Куном, а после дня рождения еще и с Лукасом. Он набирает немного, не особо спасая Джехена от переедания.

Ведерко оказывается между Хендери и Сыченом. У Сычена дергается уголок рта, и он едва косит в сторону Джехена, а голос отдает сталью:

— Меня только что чуть не стошнило от этой парочки. Вряд ли я готов есть и ходить в кино ближайший год.

— Да, я тоже, — соглашается Хендери из солидарности.

Под конец фильма Тэн начинает причитать, что ему «как-то не уютно». На другом ряду в полнейшей видимости их компании, Лукас обнимается со своей подругой. И Тэн едва не перелазит через сиденье, чтобы оказаться поближе к несчастной жертве вечера.

— Давай не будем мешать остальным смотреть фильм?

У Куна очаровательные ямочки и слишком заботливый голос. Он остается в одной тонкой футболке, в которой явно замерзнет сам. Стиль Куна простой, без пафоса. Не то, что у их троицы. Хендери отвлекается от фильма, наблюдая, как Кун закутывает Тэна в свою худи, словно воробушка. Любопытно, Тэн использует предлог с худи, чтобы утащить Куна с собой? Несмотря на то, что Кун ведет себя по-джентельменски, он все еще не выглядит человеком, готовым на большее. Что же за отношения у него такие были, что даже Тэну приходится из кожи вон лезть, чтобы соблазнить этого недотрогу?

Выяснить все обстоятельства Хендери ставит своей второй задачей. Первым делом нужно, чтобы они благополучно разъехались по домам.

Суть фильма Хендери улавливает слабо. Они делают фотографии, которые остаются только у Лукаса и Тэна в телефонах. Все разбегаются: кто быстрее домой, кто гулять остаток ночи. Выбравшись из зала, Хендери не успевает понять, как остается с Сыченом.

— Предатель, — равнодушно резюмирует Сычен, имея в виду, конечно, Тэна.

Он ежится от противной погоды и близости выхода на улицу. Хендери нерешительно топчется рядом. Сейчас нужно собраться с духом и выскочить в ночную мерзлоту. К ним приближается Сяо Джун, со смехом оглядывая замерзшую парочку. Его любезная улыбка останавливается на Сычене:

— Я на машине. Вряд ли тебе хочется идти по улице и потом ехать в метро.

— Мне хочется домой, — ворчливый ответ вызывает еще одну улыбку.

— Я сейчас попрощаюсь с Лукасом и отвезу тебя.

Сяо Джун становится кое-чьим спасательным кругом, и Хендери чувствует себя одиноким и брошенным. Сычен продолжает причитать:

— Чтобы я еще раз послушал Тэна!

Они делают попытку высмотреть его в толпе, но безуспешно. Хендери бросает:

— Ты же знаешь, что сделаешь это. У тебя просто не будет выхода.

Почти все посетители расходятся из зала и холодный воздух без препятствий долетает из раскрытых дверей. Сейчас самое время стучать зубами. Внезапно поток холодного ветра преграждает крупная фигура.

Джехен.

Он протягивает Хендери какую-то кофту, а на Сычена пытается надеть свою куртку. Помня свою недавнюю болезнь, Хендери собирается принять чужую заботу и погреться, но его останавливает практически змеиное шипение:

— Если ты ее наденешь, обещаю, не заговорю с тобой весь следующий год.

— О, — борьба Хендери с самим собой длится пару секунд. — Тогда у меня нет выбора.

В это время Сычен сражается с Джехеном и его навязчивым желанием погреть бывшего бойфренда.

— Сычен, ну брось. Я могу отвезти вас. Я же вижу, как ты замерз.

Когда Джехен говорит таким вкрадчивым голосом, он близок к победе. Ему даже удается накинуть куртку на плечи Сычена, и Хендери под шумок натягивает теплую кофту. Что? Снять он успеет, а теперь у него есть законное оправдание.

— Вот, так лучше, — радуется Джехен.

— Не лучше.

— Позволь мне просто отвезти тебя, Сычен. Можешь не разговаривать со мной в машине. Ты все там же живешь? Это далеко. Пойдем.

Джехен звенит ключами, и тень сомнения скользит по лицу Сычена. Удачно Хендери замечает Сяо Джуна. Господи, что он там копается, когда весь мир под угрозой! Никак не нафоткаются с Лукасом? Ох, эта мужская дружба!

Схватив Сяо Джуна одной рукой, а Сычена другой, Хендери выпихивает всех на улицу:

— Мы уже уезжаем! Мы просто ждали. Пока, Джехен! Передавай Куну привет…

Зачем передавать ему что-то Хендери уже не думает. Как и о том, что они выбегают в чужой одежде. Все это осознается достаточно поздно, примерно в тот момент, когда Сычен выползает из машины у своего дома. Да, друзья не бросили и не собирались бросать Хендери замерзать, а печка и кофта прекрасно грели всю дорогу.

Сычен растеряно держит джехенову куртку, не зная, что с ней делать. Из открытой двери неприятно тянет. В такие моменты соображать приходится с удвоенной скоростью. И Хендери находит выход:

— Передай Тэну. А он отдаст Куну.

— Долгая будет посылка.

— Хочешь отдать сам?

С грохотом Сычен захлопывает двери и скрывается в подъезде. Все, решает Хендери, его друзья дома, в безопасности и он может расслабиться. Отсмеявшись с внезапной вспышки раздражения Сычена, Сяо Джун интересуется куда отвезти Хендери.

— О, ну я живу тут недалеко. Сейчас выедем на главную дорогу, и я покажу.

Почему-то Сяо Джун не спешит заводить свой автомобиль. Они разворачиваются друг к другу и Хендери ощущает, как потеют ладошки. Что-то не так. Вероятно, то как на него смотрит этот новый знакомый диджей. Господи, он наверно, единственный в их компании не в курсе, что у Хендери вроде как отношения. Если только Лукас не сказал ему.

— Если ты не устал, можем проехать по городу и зайти куда-то.

Не сказал, понимает Хендери. Он таращится на Сяо Джуна. И тот продолжает:

— Ты очень классно выглядишь, Хендери. Тебе идет макияж. И твои волосы…и губы выглядит фантастически.

— О.

Последний раз подобные комплименты ему делал… Тэн. Но Тэн это другое. Сяо Джун выглядит приятно, с ним дружит Сычен, и они сошлись с Лукасом за какой-то месяц или около того, а Лукас тоже не так резко сходится с людьми.

— Ну ты вроде не выглядишь маньяком.

Смеется Сяо Джун заразительно. Хендери впервые за последние дни чувствует себя собой. Не надо думать о друзьях, об одинокой квартирке. О том, что он постоянно сам. И ссора с Яняном… Наверно, зрела достаточно долго, если Хендери позволил себе сорваться и произнести вслух то, что понимал давно — ему действительно нужно, чтобы с ним были рядом. Неужели они с Яняном оказались не готовы к разлуке?

— О чем ты задумался? — Сяо Джун возвращает к реальности. Он вздыхает и пытается шутить. — Если что я буду последним с кем тебя видели. Меня поймают быстрее, чем я успею свалить из города.

— А ты собираешься валить из города?

Шутить выходит отстойно, но тема переезда отдает болью. Вряд ли Сяо Джун понимает в чем причина. Он говорит о себе абсолютно серьезно:

— Не собираюсь. Я домосед, и чтобы куда-то уехать нужна серьезная причина. Но я диджей и вынужден уезжать…., — Хендери грустно кивает. Он уже почти готов согласиться, но понимает, что наступает на те же грабли. Хендери совсем не ждет обнадеживающего продолжения, но Сяо Джун его удивляет. — Но знаешь, мне ничто не мешает взять в эту поездку кого-то… взять тебя с собой.

У Хендери что-то надламывается внутри.

***

Хендери дрыхнет без задних ног. А кто бы нет, если он попал к себе только в девять часов утра, после завтрака и романтичного рассвета. Дурацкий телефон звенит что есть сил. Выбора не так много, поэтому остается только принять вызов:

— Дааа?

— Да?! Да?! Хендери, ты что творишь? Ты в своем уме?

Боже. Кажется, там Тэн и Сычен. Что у них произошло в такую рань? Оторвав телефон от уха (из-за криков, ну и чтобы узнать время), Хендери морщится. Он проспал половину дня. Случиться могло абсолютно все.

— Я не понимаю ничего. Давайте по одному и по порядку.

— Сычен, жги, — командует Тэн.

Ясно, решили начать с легкой артиллерии. Хорошо, это можно выдержать. Сычен начинает рассказ. Утро прошло спокойно. Кофеек, немного релаксирующей музыки. Сычен как раз собирался посмотреть несколько новых танцевальных практик, когда позвонил курьер.

— И знаешь, что? Мне привезли еды из каких-то дорогущих ресторанов. Там столько всего, что я могу накормить медведя.

— У тебя нет медведя.

— И я надеюсь, что не появится! Хендери, умоляю, контролируй свой язык.

— Иу, — влезает Тэн.

Хендери долго не понимает что такого в доставке еды, радоваться надо. Не понимает правда каким боком он причастен и почему еды доставили именно Сычену.

— А я тебе сейчас объясню! Я вот тоже задавался себе вопросом почему это тупой Чон Джехен решил накормить меня. Еще интереснее стало, когда... Знаешь, Хендери, это было странно. Но мне привезли холодильник! Я открыл двери, а там доставка и они стоят с этой огромной коробкой у меня на пороге. На кой черт мне холодильник? Я позвонил Джехену. Ты вынудил меня это сделать. Догадываешься, что я услышал?

Представив удивленное лицо Сычена и то, как он накинулся на Джехена, Хендери нагло ржет. Господи, кто бы мог подумать, что Джехен так близко к сердцу примет бытовые проблемы Сычена. Они спорят еще около десяти минут, приходя к вполне логичному выводу:

— Сычен, тебе нужно отдать ему куртку и дать ему второй шанс. Он привез тебе холодильник и еду. Хотя бы поговори с ним нормально.

— А я поговорю! Как поговорю! Только если вы двое не будете крутиться рядом.

Между ним и Тэном следует что-то вроде клятвы на мизинчиках, что только уверяет Хендери в том, что Тэн сейчас побежит звонить Куну, чтобы поделиться новостями. Хендери кажется, что он успешно пережил утро, пока в разговор не вступает Тэн:

— Хендери, детка, я очень советую твоему парню, если он все еще твой парень, приехать побыстрее. Иначе я буду скорбеть.

— По какой такой причине?

Нет, он ничего такого не сделал, чтобы навредить Тэну. Неужели он все-таки узнал о том, что он сказал Лукасу на дне рождении Сычена? Тэн очень недоволен. Он шипит в трубку:

— По причине твоей смерти, тощая задница! Во-первых, с кем ты провел эту ночь? Я оставил тебя всего на пару часов, а ты убежал к какому-то парню. Янян в ярости позвонил мне, чтобы отчитать за твое ночное приключение, — у Хендери внутри все холодеет.

— Это не свидание…

— Да что ты! Скажи спасибо, что я был в плохом настроении, чтобы нянчится с твоим парнем. Мне пришлось немного повоспитывать его. Потому что, знаешь, я вижу, как тебе плохо без него и какой ты был вчера. Но на большее не надейся.

Хендери ворочается по кровати. Пока он спал Янян, наверно, многое написал ему. Ну или может действительно первым делом выяснил все у Тэна. Как же это сложно. Да, нельзя назвать прогулку с Сяо Джуном свиданием. Хендери не позволил поцеловать себя. Но их общение складывалось слишком ладно, слишком… волнующе. Хендери, успел разглядеть и отлично накачанные бицепсы, и мягкий свет чужой улыбки и за всю ночь на него свалилось столько заботы и внимания, что отказывать от поцелуя было физически больно. Кто ж виноват, что в личной жизни наблюдался полный штиль, а тут прямо буря налетела?

Пока Тэн ругается, Хендери удается встать. Пригладить торчащие волосы. И приземлится жопой на пол, после нового заявления Тэна:

— А во-вторых, что ты наговорил Куну про меня? На кой черт сказал ему, что мне нравится Лукас?! У нас вчера почти получилось! Все шло так хорошо, мы собирались ехать к нему, пока он не передумал и не сказал это. Знаешь, что самое обидное? Что это не правда. Заявляю на полном серьезе, Кун мне нравится! Он настоящее сокровище. И я собираюсь получить его!

На фоне слышатся язвительные аплодисменты Сычена. Похоже, он все еще недоволен подарками, потому что произносит:

— Можешь подарить ему холодильник, вдруг это очарует его больше твоей сеточки на голое тело. И вот эта еда. Кун любит готовить.

Довольно забавно, но Хендери никак не удается веселится. Почесав макушку, он щебечет:

— Тэн, но я не говорил Куну про Лукаса. Наоборот, я хотел, чтобы он не знал.

— А кто тогда это сделал?

Хорошо, что между ними огромный кредит доверия. Всякие пакости и случайности, вроде этой, с холодильником, случались. Но все они трое знали, что ложь недопустима. И Тэн тоже знал это. Он поверил лучшему другу.

Загадка.

Спустя несколько минут расследования и попыток вспомнить, с кем же общается Кун, и кто мог донести до него подобные слова, Сычен изрекает поразительную мысль:

— А что, если сам Лукас и сказал ему об этом? Помните, они выходили во время сеанса.

От всего происходящего у Хендери бегут мурашки по коже. Радует только одно — решительность Тэна.

— Я пойду и поговорю с Куном. Сычен, помоги мне упаковать холодильник. Не идти же мне с пустыми руками.

Что ж, прикидывает Хендери, отключаясь от друзей, они справятся. А ему пора разобраться в их отношениях с Яняном.

***

Больше всего на свете Хендери не любит ссоры. После продолжительных сложных выяснений отношений у него начинается ступор, паника, истерика. Все попеременно. Как-то он начинал разбирать эту ситуацию с психотерапевтом и в ходе лечения даже нашли какие-то отголоски в тех семейных ссорах, что малыш Дери наблюдал на протяжении нескольких лет. Пройти до конца терапию Хендери не успел. Они познакомились с Яняном, все слишком быстро закрутилось и они съехались. Чтобы в общем-то, Хендери вернулся к своему тревожному состоянию.

Нормальный шанс пожаловаться друзьям и как-то отпустить переживания не спешит появляться.

Поначалу Хендери пытался подавлять любые признаки собственной паники и волнения. Он дотошно объяснял Яняну, что ему нужно хотя бы больше общения.

— И как ты себе это представляешь?

— Я не знаю… Хотя бы пиши мне.

— Писать, пока ты тащишься на свидание с другим парнем? Он тебе внимания не уделяет?

В общем-то, злость и ревность Яняна оправданы, но когда подобная фраза прозвучала в третий раз, Хендери бросил трубку. Во-первых, он рассказал своему пока еще парню, что Сяо Джун спас их с Сыченом от перемерзания и что ничего плохого в ту ночь не произошло, во-вторых, это обидно. Вместо того, чтобы решить насущную проблему — их общения и преодоления расстояния, Янян просто сводил все к этому эпизоду, будто Хендери уже изменил ему со всем остальным миром.

Выслушивать обвинения и оставаться один на один со своим одиночеством, больше не оставалось сил.

Очень хотелось поговорить с Тэном, но тот всю неделю пахал, чтобы освободить выходные. Его грандиозный план покорения китайского продюсера шел полным ходом. Они немного поболтали перед сном.

— Детка, — Тэн лежал мордой в подушку и Хендери тоже устало бухнулся на диван. — Приходи ко мне завтра вечером? Обнимемся, останешься на ночь и обсудим твоего непутевого принца-хуинца.

Обнимашки могли бы поднять боевой дух, но:

— Завтра сдаюсь заказчику. А потом попытаюсь еще раз поговорить с Яняном.

— Позвони мне сразу, если почувствуешь себя не хорошо. Хендери, я отменю встречу с Куном, кроме шуток. Не позволю, чтобы ты страдал сам в пустой квартире.

Тэн не отпускал, пока Хендери не пообещал ему сделать это. В тот вечер Сяо Джун скинул несколько треков, над которыми работал и казалось, что все не так плохо.

Хуже стало после, когда Янян оказывается занят и разговор приходится отложить. Сычен укатил на выступление, а Тэн… Хендери решает, что это буквально первый шанс Тэна на нормальные отношения за много лет. Если у Тэна не сложится с Куном, то хотя бы не из-за истеричного лучшего друга. Провести свободное время за просмотром аниме и бутылочкой нефильтрованного не выглядит слишком стыдно, главное не рассказывать никому, чтобы не слышать насмешки.

Его телефон звонит осторожным звуком и поначалу Хендери боится поднимать трубку. Побеждает природное любопытство и он на последних звуках судорожно принимает вызов.

— А я уже собирался подключать авиацию и телепатию, чтобы достучаться до тебя, — смеется Сяо Джун в трубку. Хендери смущается. Он бормочет, что незнакомые номера сначала пишут сообщения, а потом уже звонят. И откуда вообще у Сяо Джуна его номер?

— Лукас оставил телефон незаблокированным и я позволил себе его посмотреть.

Боже, детский сад штаны на лямках.

— Долго сочиняли? Просто скажи, что он дал его тебе. Хотя ты же мог попросить у меня сам.

На фоне что-то шуршит, в то время, как Хендери почти не шевелится во время разговора. Сяо Джун снова легко смеется и почему-то ясно представляется, как он пожимает плечами. Они знакомы всего ничего, но Хендери быстро ловит чужие привычки и движения.

— Ты мог бы прочитать слишком поздно. А я подумал, что хочу увидеть тебя сейчас.

О боже. Сяо Джун говорит, а Хендери вообще забывает, как дышать. Он издает короткий писк и прикрывает динамик. Безуспешно, естественно. Все это немного неловко, но пока Хендери старается не вопить дальше, Сяо Джун продолжает.

— Помню, ты говорил, что сначала пообщаться и все такое. Но я не могу отделаться от мысли о свидании с тобой.

— О… Сяо… — Хендери чувствует, что должен отреагировать и, господи, этот парень чертов романтик.

Сяо Джун перебивает и уверенно договаривает до конца:

— В любом случае, давай прогуляемся сегодня? Мы можем посидеть в любом из баров или побродить в центре. Тогда я заеду за тобой, например, через пятнадцать минут. Но если вдруг ты передумал, и если ты хочешь, то сколько по пятнадцать минут тебе нужно, чтобы я заехал и мы пошли на свидание?

Ну и ладно, думает Хендери, не так уж и стыдно второй раз пищать в трубку. Он вертится во все стороны, разыскивая в четырех стенах и начатом аниме правильный ответ. 

Формально он не имеет права ходить на свидания. Тогда все обвинения Яняна станут справедливыми. Но что это за жизнь такая, где его практически бросили и… Сяо Джун очаровательный, романтичный и он хочет видеть Хендери.

— Я… я буду готов через полчаса, — решается он.

— Серьезно? Потому что, честно говоря, я все равно буду через пятнадцать минут.

— О, так быстро? — Хендери несется к шкафу, пытается отыскать расческу в горе вещей. Оглядывает себя в зеркало, и мда, одной расческой делу не поможешь. — Знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты ждал, поэтому постараюсь быстрее. Но. Мой ответ все равно — да.

В такие моменты приходится быть многоруким Шивой, но пары глаз на затылке не хватает и Хендери ойкает, ударяясь лбом о дверку.

— Я понял. Не спеши, хорошо? Я просто буду ждать столько времени, сколько тебе нужно.

На сборы все равно уходит слишком много времени. Хендери, объясняет это тем, что сушил волосы, и молчит, что первые десять минут скакал по квартире и кричал от радости. Эмоциональные люди, такова натура, как они решили когда-то с Тэном.

Уже сидя в машине Сяо Джуна, Хендери пишет Тэну, что он в порядке и получает обнимательный смайлик в ответ. Кажется, Тэн очень занят.

Несколько часов проносятся как одно мгновение. Они ходят по музыкальным магазинам и обсуждают типичный репертуар клубов.

— За одну ночь я получаю хорошие деньги, — пожимает плечами Сяо Джун, — ставишь популярные треки, немного обработки и все танцуют. У клуба растет выручка, меня зовут снова. Благодаря этим деньгам у меня есть возможность писать еще и ту музыку, которую хочется, чтобы играть ее для тех, кто действительно разбирается в искусстве.

— Это разумно, — соглашается Хендери. — Наверно, мы не слишком отличаемся в этом. Заказчики… У меня тут был один на днях!

— Что, «слезы-розы» все еще лучшая рифма для четырнадцатилетних девочек?

— Грозы и морозы!

— Я принес тебе розы, нашей любви не страшны морозы.

Они глупо смеются и Хендери не уверен, что им не перепутали и ничего не добавили в стаканы. Сяо Джун угощает глинтвейном. Хендери выбирает безалкогольный — за компанию с главным водителем вечера.

Он облокачивается на капот, от смеха кружится голова или виной всему внимательный взгляд Сяо Джуна. Хендери прячется за остатками своего напитка. Они всего лишь держались за руки. Пока. С момента встречи Сяо Джун ведет себя, как джентльмен — открывает все двери, пока они гуляют. Дает Хендери право выбирать напитки, но платит за них сам, отвозит к тихой живописной улочке, где и они останавливаются, наслаждаясь тишиной.

— Хочешь пойти на вечеринку? Я буду играть на следующих выходных в клубе и могу провести несколько человек. Будет Лукас со своей подругой. Может быть, ты хочешь прийти с ними или с Тэном?

Хендери пытается визуализировать свои и тэновы планы на следующую неделю. Это довольно сложно, поэтому он тараторит, поглощая кусочек апельсинки, найденный на донышке.

— Мы могли бы прийти с Тэном и Сыченом. Но Сычен не любитель, возможно, мы его уговорим. Да, я думаю, я справлюсь с этой задачей. Если, конечно, Тэн не предаст нас и не будет с Куном. О, а ты не против, если еще и Кун будет? По-моему, им с Тэном не помещает немного, ну разогреться. Я скорее всего ничем не буду занят, пока мой парень предпочитает дурацкую Америку моему обществу… Ой!

Да-да, когда язык работает быстрее, чем включается мозг, случается некоторая фигня. 

Хендери испугано косится на Сяо Джуна. Атмосфера между ними меняется. Черт, Хендери готов проклинать все на свете. Он испортил их свидание, наделал глупостей и дороги назад нет. Нервно сглотнув, он повторяет:

— В общем, да. Мне надо поговорить со своим парнем… Ты знаешь…

Чего Хендери совсем не ждет, так это того, что Сяо Джун поцелует его в такой момент. Но он просто обхватывает его губы, тянет за шею и, отстранившись, бережно проводит по щеке и заправляет за ухо волосы. Хендери теряет дар речи и радуется только тому, что ответил на поцелуй.

— Тогда передай ему, что он много теряет. И что я не собираюсь ждать его разрешения, пока он вернется из своей дурацкой Америки.

Второй поцелуй Хендери просит сам. И ни о чем не жалеет.

*

Хендери меланхолично добавляет ложку сахара в кофе и заливает его молоком. Сычен отдает свою кухню ему в пользование и Хендери готовит кофе на всех троих. У Тэна слишком много эмоций, чтобы подпускать его к горячему. Если речь, конечно, не про Куна. Хотя разговор как раз о нем….

Голос разума звучит сыченовыми интонациями:

— Я не понимаю, вы встречаетесь или что все-таки происходит?

Тэн мнется, явно желая ляпнуть что-то коварное, но перед лицом друзей, не смеет.

— Почти! У него действительно были выматывающие отношения и он не хотел так быстро начинать что-то серьезное, — ноет Тэн. — Но эта ситуация с Лукасом… Кун сказал, что упускать меня считает ошибкой. Я ему нравлюсь. А слова Лукаса заставили его подумать обо мне. Точнее о нас.

Кофе выходит довольно неплохим и Хендери какое-то время наслаждается утром под мурчание Тэна — тот описывает, как Кун приготовил для него ужин, как они ходили на выставку и как Тэн познакомил его со своими котами. Звучит сопливо, но счастливая морда друга стоит всего. А еще глаза Тэна светятся чем-то ярким и совершенно новым. Даже Сычен отмечает эти перемены без сарказма.

— Похоже, вы влюблены.

— Похоже?! Похоже?! Да Кун без ума от меня. Он подписал меня, как «Лисик» и каждый день присылает кофе и пирожные. Смотри, — Тэн задирает кофту, открывая идеальную фигуру, — я набрал на его вкусняшках!

У Сычена видимо отличное настроение, потому что он бросает с улыбкой:

— Кун настолько хорош, что будет любить тебя даже толстым, жирненьким и вредным. Хотя последнее уже. Ведь тот факт, что он общается с тобой сейчас, говорит о его идеальности. Знаешь, что написано в Библии? Первая заповедь: "Тэн, не проеби это".

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Болтовня друзей такая приятная и расслабляющая. Пройдет день или сто лет, а Хендери всегда будет ощущать себя с ними, как дома. Безопасно и открыто. Похожее чувство посещало с Яняном, что-то такое же происходит заново — с Сяо Джуном. Все это еще немного запутано и не решено. А здесь, в кругу друзей, Хендери позволяет себе забыться. Он сербает из чашки. Его внимание привлекает смутно знакомая вещица. Не ее ли надевал Джехен в ту ночь в кинотеатре? Рядом с ней аккуратно сложена рубашка и интуиция подсказывает, что владельца этих вещей зовут не Дун Сычен.

Хендери выбирается из своих размышлений очень вовремя.

— Наши отношения развиваются, — Тэн ходит по комнате, как главная кошка на районе. Если бы он такой походкой прошелся перед Куном, то еще и спинку бы выгнул. — Да, пока что мы просто ходим на свидания. Но вчера когда мы закрылись в студии Куна… — лицо Тэна озаряется и он игриво подмигивает, — сколько подробностей вы хотите знать?

У Сычена краснеют кончики ушей, а Хендери довольствуется тем, что Тэн счастлив.

— Поскольку это его личная студия, там установлена шумоизоляция. Я буквально не мог себя контролировать и Кун не возражал, чтобы я был громким. Я собирался всего лишь занести ему немного еды и послушать новый трек. Но музыка оказалась такой возбуждающей, что мы задержались на пару часов.

— Так вот почему Джехен не смог встретиться с Куном, — мямлит Сычен одной фразой переключая на себя все внимание.

Хорошо, что кофе заканчивается, потому что Хендери подкидывает чашку едва ли не под потолок, да и себя собственно тоже. Тэн становится на когти. Они переглядываются и понимают, что их двоих выкинули из последних событий сыченовой жизни, как будто они какие-то… знакомые.

— Мы же лучшие подружки, — тянет Хендери.

— Ты снова с Джехеном и не сказал нам!

Сычен распихивает их в разные стороны и выбирается подальше. Уши у него горят алым. 

В отличие от Тэна, Сычен никогда не болтает просто так. Но пара вопросов и обиженные морды заставляют его расколоться. Сычен разводит руками.

— Во-первых, не снова. Я не простил его. Но Тэн унес холодильник, а мой действительно начал барахлить. Еще и в доме произошел скачок электричества. Я испугался, вырубил тут все. В общем, продукты пришли в негодность. Я был очень зол и расстроен и позвонил Джехену. Разве не его вина в том, что мне пришлось жить вот так? С ним таких проблем не было.

— Джехен умеет работать руками.

Тэн не боится грозного взгляда Сычена и посылает ему в ответ гаденькую ухмылку. Хендери хрюкает. Они прекрасно ладят. А еще совершенно чудесно, что у Тэна уже был секс, а Сычен такими деталями не делится и эти двое не станут спорить кто и с чем умеет справляться. На самом деле, стоит сказать спасибо воспитанности Сычена и его не желанию поддерживать откровенный формат их диалогов.

— Джехен всего лишь позвал меня на ужин. Клянусь это все, — Сычен вкладывает в свои слова столько усилий, что теперь Хендери не может молчать. Он кивает в сторону стопки вещей.

— Я верю в ваш ужин, но его рубашка все ещё у тебя….

— Мы испачкали ее в ресторане.

— Его куртка тоже здесь. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что он ушел без верха?

Их перепалка длится доли секунды, за которые Сычен краснеет еще больше и покрывается испариной. Тэн хлопает в ладоши.

— О, боже! Если он не ушел без одежды, значит, ты его где-то прячешь сейчас? — Тэн несется в спальню и Хендери не может не поддержать этот феерический порыв. Не каждый день можно найти раздетого Джехена в чужом шкафу. — Где он? Под кроватью, на балконе, в кладовой? Куда ты его спрятал?

Покрутив пальцем у виска, Сычен садится на кровать и гордо закидывает ногу за ногу.

— Тэн, кем ты меня считаешь, если думаешь, что за один ужин я стану благодарить таким способом?

Хендери кивает, звучит очень по-сыченовски. Целомудренно.

— Ты балбес! Джехен который раз бросает все ради тебя и «всего лишь одного ужина». Он даже поехал домой без одежды, чтобы не доставлять тебе дискомфорт. Что ты мне говорил час назад? «Не проеби, Тэн». Так вот, возвращаю тебе твои же слова.

Они пыхтят и дуются друг на друга. Но вряд ли Сычен всерьез обижается на Тэна, скорее на его манеру доходчиво объяснять происходящее. Единственное оправдание, которое выдает Сычен звучит сентиментально:

— И ничего не голый, я отдал ему его старую кофту. У меня хранилось несколько…

Тэн закатывает глаза. Он молчит, понимая, как глубока связь прошлых воспоминаний и происходящего между Джехеном и Сыченом теперь. Чтобы поскорее перевести тему, Хендери рассказывает о предложении Сяо Джуна и его вечеринке. Они могут собраться вместе, а могут позвать своих скучных почти бойфрендов. Любой вариант обещает быть веселым.

— Там еще будет Лукас, — напоминает Хендери.

У Сычена не иначе просветление или они с Тэном не всегда обращают внимание на нужные вещи, но он говорит:

— Кстати, о Лукасе. А вы вообще поняли, что он о вас, дураках, заботится? Лукас дал твой номер Сяо Джуну, а Куна подтолкнул к тому, чтобы скорее разобраться в его отношении к тебе, Тэн. Я вот думаю, он такой классный. Странно, что у него тогда с девушками не ладится….

Тэн и Хендери синхронно почесывают макушки и разводят руками.

*

В клуб они заявляются дружно и красиво. Хендери очень долго выбирает одежду, два раза моет голову и просит Тэна помочь с лицом.

— Милый, с лицом тебе к пластическому хирургу.

За свою язвительность Тэн получает по наглой жопе. А в отместку слышит угрозы:

— Не распускай руки, я сегодня с Куном и моя задница мне дорога. А теперь сядь и не дергайся, я сделаю из тебя звезду вечера.

Слова у Тэна не расходятся с делом, поэтому, когда на Хендери заглядывается несколько незнакомых парней и девушек, он практически готов напечатать и раздавать визитки с номером Тэна. Лучший в мире стилист, дизайнер и владелец компании «Стерва-продакшн». Нечто подобное стоило бы написать на них.

Что бы там Сяо Джун не говорил про популярную музыку, но он делает ее безумной — усидеть на место невозможно. Они танцуют пока не начинает колоть в боку. Настроение лучше некуда и, когда Сяо Джун улучает минутку, чтобы подойти к столику друзей, он без лишней скромности целует Хендери на глазах у всех.

Все это вызывает эйфорию и, на пару мгновений Хендери радуется за себя больше, чем за руку Куна на жопе Тэна. 

А потом его телефон приносит несколько сухих слов, от которых сердце перестает биться. Хендери теряется в происходящем, музыка становится глухой. Диско-шар и танцующие люди сливаются в большое черно-белое пятно. Хендери приходит в себя тяжело. Он понимает, что Кун держит его за плечи, а Тэн поливает лицо водой. Они стоят в клубном туалете и место подходящее — тошнота чешет горло.

Его спрашивают о самочувствии, вроде бы это говорит Кун, а Тэн что-то еще бормочет про свежий воздух и что они отвезут его домой.

— Вроде бы ты пришел в себя, — Тэн прикладывает холодную руку ко лбу и Хендери хватается в нее, как в какой-то мостик или перила. — Что? Что случилось?

Свой голос плохо узнаваем, но Хендери заставляет себя говорить:

— Янян… меня бросил. Я… Тэн, я не знаю что делать. Разве я не люблю его? Я же люблю Яняна.

Кажется, он рыдает на плече у Тэна, пока Кун везет их домой. Кажется, все с самого начала было плохой идеей.


	3. not a single ladies

***

Просыпаться по утрам от какого-то невообразимого происшествия не такая уж катастрофа. Страшнее всего Хендери было, когда он с Тэном заснули на балконе Доена, пока того не было дома, и очень напугали его бабулю, когда она решила там прибраться. Вместо «доброе утро, мальчики» им прилетело шваброй по спине и криками о полиции. С тех пор Доен торчит им сеансы массажа и белое полусладкое.

Сквозь сон Хендери кажется, что старушка снова пришла отлупить их за какие-то провинности, но потом старческий скрипучий голос отдает басовитыми нотками и ласково подзывает: «Иди ко мне, милый». Хендери что-то мямлит, переворачивается на другой бок. Ему слышится какое-то копошение, очень двусмысленная возня и томное:

— О, Джехен, ещё немного.

Джехен? Джехен?! Хендери подскакивает на кровати. Сон как рукой снимает.

Да, он остался ночевать у Сычена, потому что находится один никак не может, а у Тэна он провел целую неделю. Со вчерашнего вечера должность няни перешла к Сычену, а Хендери был доставлен в его квартиру с простым набором вещей, зубной щеткой и плюшевым крокодилом. Вдобавок Тэн расшерил доступ на Нетфликс, чтобы Хендери мог беспрепятственно смотреть мультики про принцесс и плакать.

Накрыв голову подушкой, Хендери все равно различает незатейливый флирт:

— Джехен, правее. Вот сюда.

— Милый, детка, я справлюсь. Расслабься.

— Сложно расслабиться, когда ты такой…

Даже сквозь стены слышно как расплывается в кошачьей улыбке Сычен. Он мурлычет в каждом звуке. Хендери определенно не знает ни одной живой души, которая удостаивалась бы чести быть настолько обласканной Сыченом. Послушав шебуршение и странные звуки еще немного, Хендери начинает беситься. Конечно, он понимает, что это квартира друга и он может делать в ней все, что вздумается. Но не при живой-то страдающей брошенке, которая осталась ночевать, пока не придет в себя и не восстановит силы!

Грохот мешает Хендери предаваться страданию и ворчанию. Он подхватывается, и несется в сторону шума, закутанный в простыню, как привидение. Залетая в ванную он уже готов к тому, чтобы лицезреть голый зад Джехена и такого же Сычена, но вместо этого ему открывается совершенно другая картина.

Поверх новенькой стиральной машинки, закинув ногу за ногу, по-царски сидит Сычен. Джехен с какими-то трубками и тазиком ползает у его ног, ну и судя по всему именно эти нехитрые приборы помешали им дойти до того, что вообразил себе Хендери.

— Что произошло? — он осматривает ванну, пинает коробку и пенопласт и если понадобится готов пнуть Джехена, который поднимается с пола и кладет руку на колено Сычена.

— О, Джехен помог мне со стиральной машинкой.

— Надеюсь, — Хендери прослеживает, как тонкое колено оглаживают со всех боков, начищая, словно пятак. — Он не запятнал твою честь или что-то такое?!

Джехен прыскает, а Сычен смахивает чужую ладонь.

— О чем ты вообще? После того скачка электричества с моей машинкой были проблемы. А поскольку холодильник мне не пригодился, то Джехен решил помочь с насущной проблемой. И не начинай, я еще его не простил!

Гордо соскочив с машинки, Сычен направляется к выходу. Хендери понимающе кивает головой, кутаясь в простыню. Да уж, он ожидал, что застанет их раздетыми, а в итоге меньше всего одежды на нем.

Да и приятно, что Джехен такой отзывчивый и приходит на помощь. Хендери не знает что хуже, отсутствие стиралки или холодильника. Бытовые проблемы такие скучные и отнимают так много времени.

Уйти им на дают. Джехен ловит Сычена за руку. Он смотрит так словно Хендери здесь не существует и это немного неловко. Да-да, он похож на привидение. Впрочем, Джехен всегда так смотрел на Сычена. Можно было бы и привыкнуть.

— Кстати об этом, Сычен. Я хочу поговорить о нас…

Джехену по носу прилетает бумажным свертком, а Сычен строго расставляет приоритеты:

— Сначала моя машинка, а потом я подумаю.

Они удаляются на кухню. И только в этот момент Хендери понимает, что вторая катастрофа близко — Сычена нельзя подпускать к плите. А у Хендери только-только начал появляться аппетит. Первые три дня дома у Тэна, он пил воду и ел легкий бульон, приготовленный Куном. Остальная еда просто выбиралась наружу. Заметно похудев, Хендери уже готов был прислушаться к Тэну и позволить отвезти себя в больницу. Но на четвертый и пятый день он начал понемногу есть. Они с Сыченом замирают посреди кухни, одновременно осознавая проблему. Лицо Сычена выражает что-то вроде испуга и отрицания одновременно.   
Вздохнув, Хендери произносит то, что должен:

— Тебе нужно простить его сейчас, если мы не хотим остаться голодными. А мне нельзя пропускать прием пищи иначе мой аппетит снова может нарушится, и вам придется ехать со мной в больницу. А я не хочу делать все эти странные вещи, которые они собираются сделать со мной. И вам с Тэном придется…

Сычен разворачивается и взмахивает руками, как лебедь. Ужас какой злой и изящный. Он перебивает:

— Имей в виду, я делаю это ради тебя!

Хендери успевает заметить, как алеют сыченовы щеки и как его голосок становится мягким и просящим:

— Джехенни, любимый, думаю, у нас есть шанс.

Судя по грохоту, в ванной падает очередной тазик и детали стиралки. Хендери надеется, что это все лишь предметы быта.

***

— В общем, он действительно упал, когда Сычен назвал его «любимым» и все такое. Они укатили в больницу. У Джехена возможно сотрясение и громадная такая шишка. Сычен, наверно, останется рядом со своим снова парнем до конца недели. У Джехена часто кружится голова и врач не советовал оставлять его одного.

Хендери трещит без умолку, пока Кун не ставит перед ним с Тэном две большие тарелки. Выглядит и пахнет аппетитно, поэтому Хендери нападает на еду, забыв обо всем на свете.

— Спасибо, милый, — Тэн целует мягкие губы Куна и пытается не увлекаться. У Хендери слишком много стресса последнее время и он не хочет красоваться своими отношениями на фоне чужой беды.

В сковороде остается еще приличная порция и Кун говорит, что это можно оставить на следующий день. Но если кто-то хочет добавки, то это не проблема. Все-таки Хендери нужно питаться и набирать вес.

— А Лукас останется с тобой вечером или приедет завтра?

Тэн уминает свою порцию в два счета и тянется к куновой руке. Этот жест становится привычным и ненавязчивым. Господи, когда он только так привязался, нет, так влюбился в человека, который… Тэн встряхивает головой.

Они сразу понравились друг другу. Почувствовали какую-то симпатию и легкость в общении. Кун не хотел отношений так быстро, Тэн не хотел отношений ни с кем, кроме Лукаса. А потом проснулся, очухался от дня рождения Сычена. Вспомнил какие приятные губы у Куна, украденный у него же поцелуй, и как бережно он обращался с такой занозой и врединой, как Тэн даже после того, как легкомысленно Тэн вел себя. Правду говорят, это раньше у него просто Куна не было.

С Куном не срабатывало соблазнение, раздевание и подаренный холодильник. Нет, точнее срабатывало, Тэн видел, как Кун жрет его глазами и сам Кун просил не торопиться. Но больше этих примитивных способов срабатывали их долгие разговоры о чем-то и не о чем.

— С тобой легко, — признался Кун. — Мне этого иногда не хватает. Но когда мы рядом я чувствую, что я одновременно должен защитить тебя и в тоже время я мог бы положиться на тебя. Понимаешь? Я плох в словах, но ты, как внезапный теплый дождь. Падаешь с неба, чтобы смыть плохое и остаться… Остаться со мной?

Тэн ухватился за это признание, как за спасение. Как за откровение, которое настигло и его. Нет, мелодия, написанная Куном была очень чувственное и сексуальной. Тэн думал, что они немного посидят в студии, послушают музыку, поужинают. Но несколько слов и интимный, теплый бит подожгли свечу. А дальше пламя было не остановить.

Как Тэн оказался лежащим на диване, прижатый крепким телом, он не особо помнит. Они целовались ненасытно и нежно, исследуя и провоцируя. Кун дотронулся к оголенной коже на животе. Его взгляд выражал желание, но он все равно спросил:

— Что будет, если это произойдет сейчас, Тэн? Я не из тех, кто будет спать с тобой ради развлечения. Но мы в студии, а романтичным это место не назовешь…

— Заткнись и продолжай то, что начал!

У Тэна действительно не было сил и терпения выслушивать болтовню Куна. Не в такой момент. И да, он прекрасно знал, что если они сделают это сейчас, то Тэн практически вступает в законный брак. Он ухмыльнулся этой мысли.

— Что? — Кун слизал дурацкую улыбку. Он позволил Тэну стащить с себя футболку и заново лизнул его губы, опустился на шею. Его шепот щекотал. — Ну, говори же, детка.

Первым делом Тэн ответил забравшись в чужой рот и накрывая язык. Было влажно, горячо и вкусно. Руки Куна исследовали его тело, быстро и безошибочно находя в Тэне что-то, что заставляло его распаляться и влюбляться сильнее.

— Я подумал, что жить с тобой не такая уж плохая идея.

— Тэн…

Тэн в очередной раз закрыл рот поцелуем. Он опрокинул Куна и забрался на него, позволяя смотреть, как стягивает с себя одежду. Пусть знает, что ему досталось. И судя по тому, что спустя мгновение Тэн заметил неплохой бугорок в куновых штанах, он все делал правильно.

— А еще я думаю, что тебе в этой студии потом работать. Знаешь, — Тэн изогнулся и подполз, прихватил зубами чувствительные напрягшиеся соски Куна, позволил схватить себя за волосы и прижать крепче. Помучив Куна немного, и насладившись его тяжелым дыханием, Тэн продолжил, — и знаешь, мне очень нравится, что все именно так.

На болтовню больше не осталось времени. Тэн в целом не уверен, что помнит что-то кроме приятной близости горячего тела, кроме того с каким упоением он отдавался и как Кун, куснув за ушко, проговорил:

— Ты можешь быть громким, милый. Ты прекрасен.

Через пару часов Тэна ждало признание:

— Думаешь, мне понадобится новый диван в студии?

— Ну холодильник у тебя уже есть… — Тэн заполз на плечо и потерся щекой. Да, холодильник формально не считался его подарком. Но Джехен забирать его тоже отказался. Возможно, раз уж Кун принес его на работу, они будут использовать его с Джехеном вместе. Тэн потянулся. Его неожиданно осенило. — Кстати, а вы с Джехеном вместе работаете?

— Я бы так не сказал.

Кун уже явно не был настроен на разговоры, и как бы Тэн не приставал, он не смог выудить ни слова. Хорошо, в его распоряжении была информация о том, что Джехен работал в какой-то крупной компании, они познакомились с Сыченом в студии звукозаписи и они все-таки общались с Куном. Но… кем же тогда работал Джехен, если так спокойно раздаривал холодильники?!

Все эти воспоминания немного отвлекли от того, что будет в ближайшие дни с Хендери. Тэн не против забрать его к себе обратно, но хотелось побыть с Куном. Сычен сто процентов не отойдет от Джехена. Он позвонил в истерике, что его любимый мужик едва не откинулся по вине самого Сычена.

— А что, если бы я не успел сказать ему, что прощаю?

— Детка, именно эта новость и довела его до внепланового самоубийства. Не переживай, он бы умер счастливым.

Сычен повысил голос, что бывало очень редко:

— Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал. Я люблю его!

Оставалось пожелать только счастья в семейной жизни и подумать о том, что делать с Хендери.

Забавно, но в такие моменты, когда каждый из их дружной компании был в растерянности, на выручку приходил Лукас. Так и в это утро. Он примчался к Сычену с едой, отправил их с Джехеном в больницу, а сам остался дожидаться, когда ему на смену приедут Тэн и Кун.

Хендери грустно оглядел кухню и, вздохнув, заявил:

— Я сам побуду. Мне уже лучше и Лукас заглянет утром. В общем-то, я собираюсь посмотреть концерт Бейонсе и лечь спать, ничего такого.

В проникновенную речь и незатейливые планы Хендери хочется верить. Тэн в который раз обещает приехать, если его лучшему другу понадобиться что угодно:

— Даже стакан воды! Позвони мне, обещаешь?

В машине, сидя рядом с Куном, Тэн возмущается на весь мир и на отдельного взятого Яняна в частности. Он накидывает семь-десять способов, как надрать жопу мелкому засранцу, когда тот соизволит вернуться. Не сразу до Тэна доходит вкрадчивое предложение Куна:

— Может быть, Сяо Джуну стоит позвонить ему еще раз? По-моему, у них могло бы получится.

Кун пожимает плечами. Он останавливается на светофоре и именно этот момент Тэн использует, чтобы поцеловать его. Хендери такое сокровище откопал, теперь очередь Тэна постараться для лучшего друга.

— Милый, ты гений.

За окошком моросит дождь, а Тэн улыбается Куну. Он по-настоящему счастлив.

***

Вечер обещает быть томным. И сопливым. И одиноким. Конечно, Хендери остается ночевать в квартире Сычена и там же он пересматривает концерты своих любимых исполнительниц. На сингл ледис, он немного всхлипывает, но полностью ему не дает зарыдать звонок телефона.

Сяо Джун.

Это не слишком порядочно вышло: Хендери не сказал ни слова Сяо Джуну после того, как уехал с Тэном в тот злосчастный день. С самого утра он храбрится и уговаривает себя, что достаточно пострадал. Пора браться за себя и жить дальше. Чтобы поговорить с Сяо Джуном нужна смелость, но чем рыдать под песни, лучше ответить на звонок.  
Спустя полчаса, Хендери понимает каким правильным оказывается решение. Они болтают о ерунде и это работает — им просто хорошо вот так.

— Ты видел вестсайдскую историю?

— Ну и старье ты смотришь! Но я пытался, мне всегда очень скучно смотреть начало.

— Но согласись, момент с яблоком очень забавный, ведь это было яблоко…

— Да-да, я понял. И согласен, когда латиносы думали, что обставят американцев, а вышло наоборот. Это смешно.

— Ну и на баскетбольной площадке тоже…

От упоминания баскетбола у Хендери портится настроение, и он неловко замолкает. Да уж, на что-то хватает сил, на другое — нет. Рано. Не вовремя. Но если искать только подходящие моменты, пробежит вся жизнь.

— Я должен был с самого начала рассказать тебе о Яняне, — начинает Хендери.

Сяо Джун его уже привычно в такие важные моменты перебивает и заявляет:

— Я должен был сказать, что знаю. Это не ты виноват, Хендери, а я. Просто. Черт, — в трубке слышится и вздох, и смешок, и какое-то отчаяние. Хендери придвигает телефон ближе, боясь что-то упустить. — Я влюбился в тебя. Увидел на дне рождения Сычена, как ты два раза за минуту чуть не упал и подумал, что был бы рядом, так помог. Не дал бы тебе упасть. Потом я видел тебя с Лукасом, и как удачно, что Сычен познакомил меня с ним. А дальше все так закрутилось. Но сейчас…

Хендери мнет в руках подушку. Забавно, он полностью понимает Куна, каким тот был с Тэном всего пару месяцев назад. Понимает и то, что ему нравится Сяо Джун. Хендери несмело бубнит в трубку:

— А сейчас?

— И сейчас не дам тебе упасть. Хендери, только скажи и я приеду за тобой. Тэн говорит, что тебе одиноко и сложно оставаться в своей квартире. Я подумал, не хочешь пожить у меня? Ничего такого, я буду держаться на расстоянии. Что скажешь?

Хендери хочет сказать, что друзья у него классные. И он для них важен тоже. И ради этого стоит жить. И он на самом деле не знает, что будет между ним и Яняном, когда тот вернется. Верить, что их чувства так легко смогло убить расставание не выходит, и что-то еще скребется в душе, что-то, чему Хендери названия дать не может. А Сяо Джун… хотя бы сейчас, у них есть шанс.

— Мы всегда можем остаться друзьями, Хендери. Люди не встречаются просто так. Мы нужны друг другу для чего-то хорошего.

— Чтобы слушать музыку из одних наушников и гулять под дождем?

Сяо Джун смеется своим чудесным смехом. Хендери представляет, как его глаза становятся похожи на два полумесяца. Он представляет, как будет собирать вещи для переезда и хотя бы это его не пугает.

А потом Сяо Джун добавляет:

— Думаю, люди нужны, чтобы быть рядом, когда это нужно. Все остальное — мелкие погодные неурядицы и бытовые проблемы. Но с этим можно справиться, не так ли?

И по-своему он прав.


End file.
